Storytelling
here we will sit around the campfire and have us good ole Yarnup HISTORICAL BIGFOOT SIGHTING Here's an old report, from 1811 David Thompson, the great explorer of the western US and Canada: Once upon a time, on January 7th, 1811, David Thompson, a surveyor and trader for the Northwest Company, was attempting to cross the Rocky Mountains near the present day site of Jasper, Alberta, Thompson kept a daily journal, (see T.C. Elliott, "Journal of David Thompson," Oregon Historical Quarterly, 15 (March-June 1914) Thompson also published a work called the "Narrative", which was based on his journals. In the journal entry for January 7th, 1811, Thompson wrote: "I saw the track of a large Animal - has 4 large Toes abt 3 or 4 In long & a small nail at the end of each. The Bal of his foot sank abt 3 In deeper than his Toes - the hinder part of his foot did not mark well. The whole is about 14 In long by 8 In wide & very much resembles a large Bear's Track. It was in the Rivulet in about 6 In snow." 40 years later, when he expanded upon this experience in his "Narrative", he wrote: "January 7th. continuing our journey in the afternoon we came on the track of a large animal, the snow about six inches deep on the ice; I measured it; four large toes each of four inches in length, to each a short claw; the ball of the foot sunk three inches lower than the toes. the hinder part of the foot did not mark well, the length fourteen inches, by eight inches in breadth, walking from north to south, and having passed about six hours. We were in no humour to follow him; the Men and Indians would have it to be a young mammouth and I held it to be the track of a large old grizzly bear; yet the shortness of the nails, the ball of the foot, and its great size was not that of a Bear, otherwise that of a very large old Bear, his claws worn away, the Indians would not allow." In another part of the "Narrative", Thompson brings it up this experience again: "I now recur to what I have already noticed in the early part of last winter, when proceeding up the Athabasca River to cross the mountains, in company with....Men and four hunters, on one of the channels of the River we came to the track of a large animal, which measured fourteen inches in length by eight inches in breadth by a tape line. As snow was about six inches in depth the track was well defined, and we could see it for a full hundred yards from us, this animal was proceeding from north to south. We did not attempt to follow it, we had not time for it, and the Hunters, eager as they are to follow and shoot every animal, made no attempt to follow this beast, for what could the balls of our fowling guns do against such an animal? Report from old times had made the head branches of this River, and the Mountains in the vicinity the abode of one, or more, very large animals, to which I never appeared to give credence; for these reports appeared to arise from that fondness for the marvellous so common to mankind: but the sight of the track of that large a beast staggered me, and I often thought of it, yet never could bring myself to believe such an animal existed, but thought it might be the track of some Monster Bear." ---- return to Main Page